


Far Beyond

by Val_Creative



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Angst and Feels, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Pre-Canon, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Stars fall. That's all there is.





	Far Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of **implied/referenced suicide** from the book canon.

 

*

Men enjoy dancing.

Ashara indulges them, with laughter twinkling in her stunning, violet eyes. She plays the harp and dances the latest steps and writes Valyrian poetry, as all highborn ladies do.

Her inked, delicate words proclaim Ashara's love of constellations spun like silver and the gentle, heightened warmth of _sunlight_ in joyous kisses. She does not want a love resembling the scorching, blistering heat of Dorne's mid-summers, overpowering and surrendering every trace of her.

No one kisses like the sun quite like Elia — gracious and good, brimming with tenderness.

Men enjoy kissing, as well. Ashara turns away, still laughing, her mouth tasting of sweet, honeyed summerwine. She rattles off their names in the privacy of the Queen's chambers, peeling off her gauzy, embroidered shawl-dress in a hurry. She rests her weary head in Elia's lap, murmuring and breathing in rhythm along with the other woman, pressing her lips fondly to her Queen's round and pregnant belly.

The _sun_ is not plain nor feeble. She gives beauty and life as a mother, as it is her duty.

Men enjoy women.

(As does Ashara — their soft, blushing lips, their chins and waists and hips for birthing, the familiar, scented wetness of their nethers — much more than any of her rather uninteresting suitors.)

Elia's death feels like a grey, harsh winter, darkening into twilight, filling Ashara's heart.

The white-capped waves below Palestone Tower crash below.

Stars fall.

That's all there is.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> I KINDA MAYBE HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH ASHARA DAYNE AND THE FACT I THINK SHE'S WLW? I MEAN SHE TOTALLY IS. ANYWAY. The running theories of why Ashara committed suicide: her grief over losing a baby or a stillborn birth, and/or her grief over losing her brother to death. But honestly, I think her and Elia were super effing close to each other. She learned about how Elia and her children died... so add that on top of Arthur's death, and that's probably why Ashara died. They never found her body so I like to think too maybe she's alive? Just my theory on it. Prompt from asoiafkinkmeme I took: " **[Ashara/Elia. Ashara's heart broke for Elia.](https://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22142.html?thread=14417534#t14417534)** " and any thoughts/comments are very much appreciated! Thank you! :)


End file.
